Raspberry Beret
by tawelephant
Summary: Edward was mesmerized with the new girl from the moment she walked in through the out door. Winner of The "Take My Breath Away" Award for Best Use of Song in the Totally 80's Contest


My entry for the Totally 80's Contest.

_**WINNER OF:**_

_**The "Take My Breath Away" Award for Best Use of Song**_

Your beta's name: MyBabyBlues (THANK YOU SWEETIE! FLOVE YOU!)

Your story name: Song that inspired you: Raspberry Beret - Prince

Summary: Edward was mesmerized with the new girl from the moment she walked in through the out door.

Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Raspberry Beret**

It is another boring ass summer day in the cloudy city of Forks. I mean, nothing remotely cool happens here. I am working part time in a five-and-dime. My boss is Mr. McGee. He's told me several times that he doesn't like my kind, because I am a bit too leisurely.

So what? I mean there is nothin' to do while I am here.

I stock the shelves. It doesn't take long even though we have a large variety of items. My favorite section to stock is the toys. I might have set up the dominos a time or two down aisle five.

Being in such a small town, you have to drive like thirty minutes away to get to a K-Mart. I check out anyone who needs to pay for their purchases. Then I play Donkey Kong or Pac Man. If old man McGee does not want anyone to use them, then why the hell did he put them in here?

It is a typical Monday night. I am busy doing something close to nothing. I am by myself tonight, so I sneak into the office and put my new Billy Joel Greatest Hits compact discs into the player that runs the store speakers. My dad has played Billy Joel songs for as long as I can remember. I think that is one of the reasons why I started playing piano a few years back. I wanted to play like the piano man.

'New York State of Mind' starts playing at the same time as the door chimes. I look up to see my friend Jasper walk in. He is a total burn out, but he is dating my sister Ali and he is funny as shit.

"Hey Jas, what's up?"

"Just chillin' man." He smiles and wanders into the potato chip aisle. Not surprising. He always has the munchies.

"Where is Ali, man?" I ask. I know they are always joined at the hip.

He walks up to the counter with his hand elbow deep in a bag of pork rinds. Yuck. "She is outside with some new chick. I forget her name. She is a total Betty, man."

He drops a handful of change onto the counter and heads to the Asteroids machine. He has the highest score on the damn thing. He says he plays best when he is baked. Whatever….

'You May Be Right' starts playing and I grab the broom from behind the counter. I start sweeping the aisle as I sing. "You may be right, I may be crazy, but it just may be a lunatic you're looking for. Turn out the light, don't try to save me. You may be wrong for all I know but you may be right."

I am interrupted by the chime of the door again. That's when I see her. Ooh wow. She walks in through the out door.

She is bangin' from bottom to top. Legs that look a mile long, even though she is on the shorter side. A curvy body and long dark hair. Cherry lips. And on top of her head sits a Raspberry beret. The kind you find in a second hand store. I am officially sportin' wood.

Thank God it is warm outside because she isn't wearin' much more. A very short blue skirt that is skin tight. This corset looking shirt that is yellow and reminds me of something that singer Madonna wears. I know that shit 'cause my sister dressed as Madonna for Halloween last year and there were pictures of the chick all over the house for months.

Back to the babe.

I think I love her.

A pop sound breaks me from the sweet thing in front of me. My sister is standing off to the side popping her bubble gum. She does it on purpose 'cause it drives me bat shit crazy.

"Hey bro!" Ali hollers, like I am not standing two feet from her.

"Hey shortie. What's new?"

"Oh my god Edward. I totally have to introduce you to my new best friend." Alice grabs the hand of my personal goddess and drags her next to me. "Bella, this is my brother Edward. Edward, this is Bella. She is new to Forks. Her dad is Chief Swan."

Bella gets a beautiful pink blush to her cheeks as I shake her hand. Ali bounces off to find Jas and leaves Bella and me to talk.

I cannot get over how easy it is to talk to her. Everything seems to click. We have a lot of the same taste in music and books. And she is a smart cookie to boot. Next thing I know it is closing time and I am a bit shocked how fast the time flew.

Jasper yells "Let's book" and the four of us head out after I lock up the shop. Ali and I only live about five blocks away from the store and lucky for me the chief's house is two doors down. Armed with that great bit of knowledge I offer to walk Bella to her door.

Standing on the front porch Bella turns to me with a blush on her cheeks. "You aren't going to hurt me, right?"

I am kinda taken back for a moment. I mean hells bells, she looks like a damn goddess and I know she already owns me. I think it is a fact that the only one who can get hurt here is me. I am your average Joe. She is amazing.

I walk up to her and take her hands in mine. I look into her eyes so she can see I am sincere. "Bella, it sounds crazy I know, but there is nothing I would not do for you. You have nothing to fear from me. I just hope I am enough for you."

She smiles and steps closer, leans up and gives me a small kiss. "Don't worry, Edward. I'm not going anywhere."

My heart is pounding so fast, I kid you not. It feels like it is going to burst through my chest.

"Good," is the only reply I have before I kiss her one more time. It sucks to have to work all week, but Bella makes plans to come hang with me at the store.

Time flies when we are together. True to her word, Bella seems to stop by the store every time I work. If the bossman is in, she roams the store a little then buys some penny candy before I get a quick kiss then she's off.

Bella and Alice have become thick as thieves. Alice seems to be having a lot of sleepovers which suit me fine 'cause Bella sneaks into my room and sleeps in my bed. We have done a lot of making out, but I seem to put on the brakes when we start to get carried away.

I have always thought that sex should be with someone you love and can see a future with. I know. I know. Sounds old fashioned, right? But I really do not see the fun in banging all the sluts in the school. God knows what kind of disease you'd get.

I know Bella has had sex before. We talked about our pasts, or in my case lack thereof. She lost her virginity to the serious boyfriend that lasted a year. She said she regrets it now 'cause he most definitely was not the one for her. He was two years older than her and he broke up with her right before he left for college. Well too bad for him 'cause she is mine now.

The summer ends and senior year starts. School is actually cool 'cause Bella and I have a lot of classes together. We have study dates, where we do get some studying done before I attack her for a make out session. The couch in my room is getting a lot of action.

For Christmas, my mom and dad get me a rad motorbike. I wanted one for a long time and mom kept fighting dad and me on it. But I guess we finally wore her down.

Bella is so jazzed about the bike. I think my little lamb has a lioness inside. She always wants to take a ride out to old man Johnson's farm. She loves horses and Mrs. Johnson told us last summer that it is ok for Bella to give them apples. And spending time there allows us some alone time in the hay loft.

Lately we have been talking about college. I have decided, no matter what, that I am going to stay close to her. We both have kept our straight 'A' status so I know we can get accepted to the same schools.

Spring arrives fast and I quit my job at the Five and Dime. As far as mom and dad are concerned, I have quit concentrating on my studies. The truth is that I want to spend more time with my girl. And this particular spring day, I am taking my girl for a ride and picnic at the farm.

I arrive at Bella's to find Charlie, her dad, loading Bella's truck up with fishing equipment. "Hey chief! Headin' to the lake?"

He turns and smiles. Yeah, I am on his good side. "Yup. Harry said the fish are bitin' today. I gotta get in on the action."

"Good luck," I holler as I head into their house. I haven't needed to ring the doorbell for a while now. I had a long talk with the chief about a month back, letting him know my intentions with his daughter. He acted all gruff at first, but finally smiled letting me know he knew it was just a matter of time before I came to him. He gave me his support and approval.

"Hey stud," Bella says as she wraps her arms around my waist.

"Hi love." After a quick kiss we start walking to the door. I put her on the back of my bike and we go riding down to old man Johnson's farm. We stop to give the horses some treats before climbing to our spot in the loft.

Lying on the soft fleece blanket, we eat a small lunch and start talking about the future. I can feel the soft breeze coming in from the tiny window pane. The smell of rain is in the air and it cools off a little. Overcast days never turned me on, but something about the clouds and her mixed.

She looks so beautiful lying next to me that I cannot stop myself from leaning over her and kissing her softly. When we stop to breathe we just stare at each other for a moment until she breaks the silence. "I love you Edward."

We have said the words before, but something about this is different. It is like I can read her thoughts and see the love she has for me.

"God I love you Bella."

I kiss her again as the rain begins to fall. It sounds so cool when it hits the barn roof. The sky darkens and the thunder drowns out what the lightning sees. Before I can really register the movement, Bella pulls at my shirt bottom, trying to get if over my head. I lean up and pull it off, dropping it to the side in the hay. Meanwhile, she rids herself of her shirt and bra.

We have been here before and I know how she loves it when I suckle on her tits. And get to work I do. Her moans spur me on and I relieve her of her jeans and panties. We have experimented with everything except actually having sex. And I really want that to change today.

I kiss down her soft belly to the small patch of hair and slowly lick her bottom to top. She jolts from my touch and I cannot stop the smile on my face knowing that I can make her crazy and turn her on. I decide that teasing is not in the cards because I want her. I want it all. So I continue licking and sucking on her pussy, adding my fingers to the party until she grabs a handful of my hair with one hand and her tit with the other and screams my name.

Yeah, that shit is golden. Makes you feel like a movie star. I kiss my way back to her mouth, loving the fact that she is not grossed out that her lady juice is on my face.

"Baby I need you," she moans into my mouth as she runs her hand over my dick.

I stand up and shed my jeans and boxers making my dick stand large and proud for her. She opens her legs and I lay over her, loving the way our bodies fit perfectly with each other. She pulls me down to her and we kiss. I groan as she swivels her hips and I feel her heat and wetness on my dick.

"Are you sure Bella?"

"Yes Edward. Make love to me."

I slowly push into her. I growl at the amazing sensation of her body surrounding me. I stop for a moment to gather myself. I really don't want to be a one pump chump. She swivels her hips again letting me know to move as she sucks on the side of my neck. She knows how that drives me insane. I start slow, pulling out and pushing into her body. I love the way her eyes glass over when we look at each other. I kiss her neck as I move faster.

Never have I imagined the bliss of making love. She starts whispering dirty thoughts into my ear, knowing that shit gets me going. I move faster and deeper until I feel like my dick is in a vice grip. I feel heat and wetness as she whimpers my name over and over. I can't hold back and release into her. I try to hold my body weight off her, but I don't pull out. I want that connection. We kiss tenderly.

"Marry me Bella. Promise me that you will always be mine." My brain is obviously taking a vacation, letting my heart run the show. But I don't get to freak out because she smiles, a tear fills her eye and she says yes.

"Yes yes yes. Of course I will marry you baby. I am yours always." She kisses me harder and I start to grow hard again.

"Mmmm Edward. Ready for round two I feel." She smiles her little devil smile and pushes me sideways. We roll to where I am now on my back and she sits up. I can feel every movement on my dick as her walls squeeze me over and over.

"Oh Bella, I think I like this view better." I reach up and grab a tit in each hand squishing them with my palms and fingers. She starts to rock on me and the feeling is sublime.

She drops her head back with a moan before leaning down to my face, her hair creating a curtain around us. "Oh Edward…I think we are going to have a wonderful life."

And I cannot agree more.


End file.
